


Of Magic and Magnus

by CobaltCorvus



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 00:13:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9690665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CobaltCorvus/pseuds/CobaltCorvus
Summary: Alec loves watching Magnus work, it gives him a chance to wax philosophical under the moonlight.





	

Magnus Bane was larger than life. He had to be if he wanted to keep his people safe but it was also more than that. He was a beacon, bright in the sky over Manhattan, gloriously glamorous. He was a prism of power, his magic bursting from him in a burning rainbow to encompass all who sought protection. Fingers sparking with vermillion red, he could level whole buildings and with a rain of blue could heal it back together again.

He was wreathed in a halo of crackling energy when Alec found him on the balcony, the little patio table taken up by a bundle of thick, dark cloth. Alec hadn’t been out of New York far enough to really see a sky unmarred by light pollution, but he imagined a galaxy would look like Magnus. Furls of color rising from his skin and clothes, every part of him imbuing the world with vibrant life. Alec wanted to reach out and touch but had learned the hard way, especially when he decided to ignore Magnus’s warnings about overworking himself, that magic could sting too.

“You’re back early,” Magnus noted, without turning around. “I just have this one last…” He let his hands drop from where they’d been weaving through the air, a harsh sigh escaping him. Alec stepped forward, seeing the static of magic still playing over the back of Magnus’s silk vest but uncaring once he’d heard the frustration and exhaustion in his boyfriend’s voice.

He wrapped his arms around Magnus’s waist and rested his chin on top of his head, the currently green colored strands tickling his nose. When he’d gotten his growth spurt years ago, he’d been unsure of just how much space he took up. Over the years, he’d come to the conclusion that the answer was ‘too much’, too much space without enough worth, but since meeting Magnus, he couldn’t help but admit that it came in handy sometimes. It allowed him to curl himself around Magnus even more, for more warmth, for more comfort. Magnus’s shoulders relaxed slightly as he leaned back into Alec’s chest.

“What’s the problem?” Alec asked, keeping his voice soft.

“It’s taking more out of me than I thought. It’s meant to be a cloak of protection, for Apollonia and her child when they leave but I have to make sure I give enough to last them for a while. If it doesn’t…”

Silence reigned for a few minutes, the sounds of traffic from below keeping it from growing too despotic.

“Would some ‘virgin shadowhunter energy’ help?” Magnus fought back an undignified snort at his suggestion, Alec nevertheless felt it against his chest.

“You know I just made that up. That term doesn’t do you justice.”

“Does that mean you don’t want any?”

“Oh no, I want plenty of you.” Magnus ducked his head from beneath Alec’s chin to look him in the eyes with a suggestive wink. A fond smile tugged at his lips as Alec raised his eyebrows.

“Magnus.”

“Alright, alright. Yes, I could use some help in the area of stamina right now. I dare say you have plenty of it,” Magnus admitted, voice dropping to a sultry murmur by the end. Squeezing him tighter in his arms, Alec simply nodded.

“Take all you need.”

Magnus didn’t hold his hand this time, the wealth of contact between them from their shoulders down to their knees was plenty, the velvet warmth of pressing against each other more than enough. Magnus’s hands resumed their dance through the air, sparks of magic trailing from his movements like shooting stars and landing on the cloak in a splash of color. Alec was mesmerized, forgetting about everything except watching the display of pure power in front of him. This time, the crackle of magic extended to him too, curling over his hands and clothes where he and Magnus merged.

By the time Magnus lowered his hands Alec could feel a bone-deep exhaustion leadening his limbs and he rested his forehead in Magnus’s hair, knowing it was even worse for the one actually doing the magic. The smell of coconut filled his nose and he breathed it in, smiling as it mixed with the scent of static that always lingered around Magnus when he worked. He sighed, feeling Magnus sink deeper into his arms.

“Come on,” he said, adjusting his hold and pulling Magnus by the waist back inside. The balcony would be as protected as the rest of Magnus’ apartment, and as far as he knew the cloak wouldn’t get up and walk away in the next few hours.

They had barely made it a few steps before Alec felt his feet hit the edge of the couch. He was about to move around it when Magnus pushed him down and sagged on top of him with a contented sigh. It was admittedly very comfortable, with Magnus’s cozy weight on top of him and head resting against his chest.

“We should close…” He rolled his eyes as the balcony door swung shut with a flick of Magnus’ fingers, feeling the fuzzy aftermath of the magic against his skin as Magnus curled up against him.

“What about…” Magnus raised his head high enough to silence Alec’s threadbare excuse with a kiss.

“I know you’re tired too, Alexander.”

“Exactly, wouldn’t a bed be better? You know, what with those sheets and pillows you always brag about?”

“I brag about those because I want you in there with me, but you’re here right now, so this is perfect,” Magnus said, laying his head back on Alec’s chest and relaxing on top of him. His voice was already muffled by Alec’s shirt as he settled and his breathing deepened.

Magnus might be larger than life and overflowing with all the colors of a galaxy folded into one person, but Alec was simply glad his arms were big enough to hold him.


End file.
